User blog:LexPetitxVampire/Disney chapter 2
A rumbling noise could be heard and felt, much like an earthquake can be heard and felt. Alan grew pale white and mumbled some words that his friends could not make out as the sensitive nerves along his spine prickled. The sharp wind brought the scent of smoke, making Alan stand up and stumble from the tram before barreling down the same path Michael had taken and Dinny before him. “What’s up with Alan?” asked Kayla, who even in an uneasy predicament such as this one, still, somehow remained a study in black and white clothing.. Elizabeth and Elliot looked over, the opposite side where they got off the tram, to see palm trees falling over like bowling pins that crashed to ground with leafy clashes. The bowling ball, or what it was known as, the Indiana Jones boulder, bowled over the trees and straight for them. Elliot, Kayla and Elizabeth ran the path Alan had taken a few moments before. Michael before him. Dinny before him. They found Alan and Michael in the esplanade between Disneyland and California Adventure but no Dinny. From behind them, a loud crash shook the very ground they were on, the noise of the horrendous crash was deafening. The ball must have taken out a good portion of California Adventure. A shivering breeze popped up. “Where’s Din?” asked Kayla as the bottom dropped out of her stomach. Michael’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out of his pocket. It was Dinny! It was a picture. She looked terrified in the photo but they understood why. She was on Main Street, surrounded by a huge crowd that seemingly never left the Disneyland resort and she had crowd issues. He was annoyed to find his heart beating faster than usual. “Funny, Disneyland looks dead,” said Michael, his gray green eyes not leaving Dinny’s delicate and brittle as porcelain features. “And California Adventure looks no better. I have never seen that kind of terror on her face from a crowd before.” The phone buzzed once more in his pale hand, buzzing like a hive full of pissed off bees. Dinny again, this time, no photo, only text. “Is it just me or is it creepy when there is no one at Disneyland? I seriously need a Dos Equis!” “It looks pretty packed,” said Elliot. His voice was barely a trembling whisper. “I think she needs stronger glasses.” The air around them felt cool and damp and stale. The esplanade looked like the sort of place you saw in a horror movie, where lots of people go in, but don’t come out of. Sinister. “Something is not sitting right with me,” hummed Alan. Everything they saw looked like it came from a desaturated photograph and in Dinny’s photo, it was bright and vibrant. “I say we go in.” Her eyes were magnified behind her think-lensed, wire-rimmed glasses. “Couldn’t hurt,” said Kayla with a shrug of her shoulders. She looked up at the theme park; it was a creepy looking place! Category:Blog posts